Remote or distributed computing environments, such as cloud computing environments, deliver services over a network, such as the internet or other network, using appropriate protocols. For example, cloud computing providers host and deliver applications or other services over a wide area network and they can be accessed through a web browser or any other computing component. Software or components of the computing architecture as well as the corresponding data, can be stored on servers at a remote location.
As one example, a cloud computing environment includes a database system having one or more data centers. Each data center has one or more servers interacting with one or more databases in a controlled and ordered way. A data center can be a multi-tenant data center that hosts data or services for a plurality of different tenants. For instance, in an example multi-tenant system, each tenant utilizes a same or similar service instance that is configured for a given service or set of services.
By way of example, cloud computing services may provide access to an enterprise application (e.g., an enterprise resource planning (ERP) system, a customer resource management (CRM) system, a line-of-business (LOB) system, or other business data systems, etc.) that provides functionality for an enterprise to store data and commonly includes process functionality that facilities performing various processes or tasks on the data. Users log into or otherwise access the application in order to perform the processes and tasks. Some other examples include, for instance, document management computing systems that allow users to manage documents using a cloud service. Still other computing systems include electronic mail computing systems, computing systems that implement development environments, social network computing systems, among a wide variety of others.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.